1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to an electronic print board capable of copying writings and drawings written and drawn on a blackboard to be used for conferences or meetings.
2. Prior Art:
An electronic print board of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,568.
Generally, an electronic print board is used for conferences and meetings and is capable of producing copies of writings and drawings put down on a blackboard in a reduced size, and hence the copies are distributed on the spot to the participants.
Accordingly, the attendants need not note what has been put down on the blackboard, or the clerks of the conference or the meeting need not make and distribute copies of the record afterward. Thus the electronic print board is useful for the improvement of meetings.
In conferences, meetings and sessions employing such a conventional electronic print board, the attendants need not note the information put down on the blackboard, such as matters agreed upon, matters decided and/or drawings, and the clerks of the meeting need not record the same and distribute the copies of the record to the attendants, which is extremely convenient. However, as regards materials brought by the attendants, the attendants are required to bring the necessary number of copies of the materials which have been printed or copied beforehand.